herofandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie (EG)
Pinkie Pie's human counterpart appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls film series. She is a student at Canterlot High School and drummer for the Rainbooms. She is one of the five deuteragonists of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, one of the five main protagonists of Rainbow Rocks, one of the five tritagonists of Friendship Games, and Legend of Everfree, one of the seven main protagonists of the Equestria'' Girls'' miniseries, the specials, and the Summertime Shorts, and a major character in the digital series. Personality Pinkie Pie shares many of her pony counterpart's character traits and cartoonish quirks, including having a very cheerful and sociable personality and performing various comedic gags. At one point in the first film, she picks one of the balloon patterns off her skirt and inflates it like an actual balloon. In the second and third films and tie-in animated shorts, Pinkie displays more cartoonish gags. She has a tendency to skip instead of walk normally, she has a refrigerator stocked with cans of whipped cream, and she tends to pop out of random places such as a locker and air vent. Though she doesn't own a party cannon in the first film, she uses her kick-drums as a party cannon in the second film, and she owns two party cannons by the third film. Above all else, Pinkie's strongest trait is her love of spreading joy to others. Appearance Pinkie Pie is a human with frizzy pink hair and pale pink skin. She has blue eyes and previously wore a white shirt with a heart on it, a blue jacket over her shirt and a pink skirt with balloons on it. She formally wore blue boots with white laces and pink bows on them. Since My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together, she currently wears a mostly white and pink outfit with a rah-rah skirt, a blue-ribboned headband, and pink and blue sandals. Description in Films My Little Pony Equestria Girls In My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Pinkie Pie is the head of the party planning committee at Canterlot High School. Twilight Sparkle meets her in the gymnasium to sign up for the Princess of the Fall Formal ballot. At first, Pinkie is not on unfriendly terms with Fluttershy and Rarity, but thanks for Twilight, she and Twilight's other new friends realize that Sunset Shimmer turned them against each other. The friends reconcile and work together to help Twilight become Fall Formal Princess. When Twilight starts explaining who she really is, Pinkie accurately guesses on "a hunch" that Twilight is a pony princess from an alternate world on a mission to retrieve a "magical element". After Sunset Shimmer's defeat, Pinkie tries to follow Twilight through the portal, but the portal closes before she can. When Sunset puts on Twilight's crown and transforms into a "raging she-demon", Pinkie Pie briefly channels the element of laughter and gains pony-like attributes. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Pinkie Pie reappears in Rainbow Rocks and its tie-in animated shorts playing the drums in her friends' band, the Rainbooms. She first appears in the film helping her friends make a poster for the CHS Musical Showcase, using cake frosting instead of paste. She later hosts a slumber party at her house that all of her friends attend. When the Rainbooms are at each other's throats over who is to blame for their predicament in the climax, Pinkie thinks that being in the Rainbooms is now the opposite of fun. After Sunset gets the Rainbooms to see their mistake and forgive each other, Pinkie is ecstatic that the band is back together. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Pinkie Pie appears again in Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. She participates in the Academic Decathlon, winning the baking contest after creating a replica of the Mona Lisa inside a giant cake. She is paired up with Rarity during the speedskating portion of the Tri-Cross Relay, beating Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest. Pinkie Pie is the first of her friends to realize that the Twilight they meet during the Friendship Games is from the human world and not Equestria. She helps break the ice between Canterlot High School and Crystal Prep Academy by livening up the school's tense welcoming party. Her joy at seeing the two rival schools mingling causes her to pony up, but her magic is inadvertently drained by Twilight's magic-detecting device. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset Shimmer and return Twilight to normal after she transforms into Midnight Sparkle. Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In the fourth Equestria Girls film, Pinkie Pie goes with her friends and classmates to Camp Everfree, where she expresses a desire to engorge herself on marshmallows. At Camp Everfree, she is paired with Rarity in the Emerald Tent. While at the camp, Pinkie Pie's magic undergoes a dramatic change, and she develops the ability to make sugary objects explode with her physical touch. Throughout the film, Pinkie helps her fellow Wondercolts build a new dock for Camp Everfree as part of their "gift for future campers". When camp director Gloriosa Daisy is consumed by Equestrian magic and Twilight Sparkle overcomes her fears of Midnight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie helps her friends defeat Gloriosa. She also assists in saving Camp Everfree from closing by organizing a Crystal Ball fundraiser. When Sunset Shimmer's new magic abilities allow her to read Pinkie Pie's mind, her mind is revealed to be a surreal, colorful landscape made of sugary treats and occupied by numerous bizarre characters. Navigation Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Optimists Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Reality Warper Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Pure Good Category:Selfless Category:Elementals Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:The Messiah Category:Pacifists Category:Wise Category:Loyal Category:Magical Girls Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Sympathetic Category:Falsely Accused Category:Charismatic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Titular Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Superheroes